Frank Sprat (Earth-GOM-324)
History Early Life Sprat was born from a Seattle police officer Reggie Sprat and a stay at home mother Tilda Sprat. Reggie was a man with great respect among the Seattle Police Depart due to his no nonsense demeanor and firm grasp of justice. Tilda was a fragile kind open minded women who only saw the tranquility in people. In Sprat's younger years the tales of Heroes and Villains were true every since one of the very first heroes, Hawk, began prowling the street of Seattle cleaning up the scum. Sprat became a fan of Hawk and wanted to be just like him when he grew up as an adult. Unfortunately Reggie disliked the nature of Vigilantes due to the fact of their many infringements against the true heroes of Seattle the police. In many occurrences Reggie ,somewhat mistreated Sprat not intentionally, but Reggie want Sprat to stop day dreaming of men in tights and be more realistic. Tilda disagreed with Reggie and wanted to let Sprat express himself in his young age. Reggie did not like this idea. Much later after graduating high-school Reggie manage to get Sprat enrolled in the police academy. Due to Sprat remarkable retention and observation skills he was going to be come an excellent police office and maybe even a detective. Now in his mid 20's disaster struck during a fight between a now older Hawk and one of his foes Cutter. Cutter set a building full of hostages ablaze and the nearby fire stations were disable due to Cutter's meddling. Reggie and Sprat were on the scene trying to get the area clear. Cutter managed to escape, but Hawk choose to go back in and save the hostages. Reggie knew that there was no way Hawk can carry the rest of and swallowed his pride and went in after him to help carry people outside. Sprat was forced to stay back and wait for the fire fighters, but it was too late the building had collapsed. Luckily all the hostages were able to get out alive and the last figure to come out was the silhouette of Hawk walks out of the flames carry a body. At one moment Sprat experienced the glee he once had seeing his childhood hero save the day, but the moment quickly left once he realized the the body Hawk was carrying was actually his now dead father. A decade later the incident with his father's death Hawk appearance gradually dropped to a point were he was now just a myth, and Sprat grew the same distant and distrust of vigilantes like his father. Sprat was now a well known detective at the Head Police Department of Seattle taking on multiple cases at a time, but that soon all changes when people with abilities and costume vigilantes start to pop up again. Murder House Sprat has noticed a trail of link murder with the same M.O being that the corpses left behind where left shriveled up like mummies. Commissioner Thomas a close friend of both Sprat and his father sent him on the case being one his best detectives while the other, Detective Cole, was out at Canada. During the most recent crime scene at a Lodging Home Sprat began his investigation while James Marx a journalist for the Seattle News Radio began sniffing around. To prevent wide spread panic Sprat tried to keep Marx in the dark. More and more murders with the same M.O began to pop all over the city and Sprat had no choice, but to issue a public warning calling the murderer "The Marauder". Federal Convention Tie In During a speech by Tairyoma about the rising Meta-Human population an explosion happened which later reveal to be caused by The Marauder. Sprat and a unit were dispatched to help civilians and investigate what happen, and during which Nora, a Meta-human, and James Marx attempted to help scared civilians and were met by snide remarks and hatred. Sprat intervened and got the civilians out of the way before anyone got hurt. Tinkering a Friendship Sprat gets appointed to become Head Detective revolving around all Meta-Human and Powered Cases in Seattle, so Sprat get's a call for backup when reports say a Meta-Human with shadow powers are attacking civilians and police officers. Sprat makes his way to the scene seeing that the Meta-Human, Joshua Tinker, was the culprit. Tinker willing turned himself in and explained to Sprat how his mind was blind thinking he was fighting his target Zu-Yo a will known crime boss in Seattle. Sprat had no real evidence to prove Tinker's innocence, but he still attacked those civilians and was sent to jail for both assault and vigilantism. Sprat sensing some good in Tinker visited him in prison was got his a lawyer, Emery Rockell, to help bail him out of jail. After which they exchanged numbers and agree to send information if they needed it. Marxed Out Sprat found himself heading over to another shoot out finding out that James Marx was in the middle of it. Later after detaining Marx he explained that he and his companion Akhimi were being hunted by Raven Cromwell. Marx knew it was Cromwell due to his involvement with the Jason Mcquad case, but those files had been competently wiped. Sprat then started to smell something rotten in the state of Seattle. All New All Different After the second terrorist attack on a Anti-Meta rally Sprat went out to investigate the scene of the crime, but before he could do so Tairyoma came to his office informing him the he was to step down as head Detective while two Government Agents Jojo and Bobo take over. Sprat was appauled at what happened and sought out the Thomas to figure out what was going on, but Thomas's hands were tied. Sprat then quit the Seattle Police Department. Soon afterwards Sprat receives a call from Commissioner Thomas's private number for emergencies, and fidns out the Thomas need Sprat to go to a warehouse. Unbeknownst to Sprat he was being followed by the Void Pirate who of which is later reveal to be part of The Six number Six. Upon reaching the warehouse Sprat find a metal crate prompting him to place his thumb to be scanned reveal a silver suit and a recording. The recording is Commissioner Thomas explaining to Sprat that the city needs a hero that they can trust someone without powers. Thomas also explains that due to Sprats judgment and skills he is the best candidate to fill in the role of a human protector of the city. Sprat refuses and exits the warehouse only to be attacked by The Void Pirate. Sprat manages to escape back into the Warehouse and has no other choice but to use the suit. Upon equipping it he is able to hold his own against The Void Pirate but he then starts uses his abilities to knock Sprat around. Before The Void Pirate can land a deadly blow the suit communication systems is hack and a voice start to guided Sprat in the fight. Sprat with the help of the voice manages to subdue The Void Pirate, but he escapes leaves a medallion with an engraved number Six on it. The voice then tells Sprat that he did horrible, but didn't die and tells him to visit a set of coordinates. Once Sprat reaches the location its reveal that the voice was James Clavell the Original Hawk. Clavell now an old man tells Sprat that he has been trying to figure out who has been behind these coordinated terrorist attacks, and Sprat may be just the man to help because of Tairyoma suspiciously removing Sprat from his Head Detective position. Sprat pauses at firsts but he decides to help Clavell not to become a hero but to solve the case. Evidently Sprat recolors and upgrades his suit then dawns the identity of Hawk. S Tie-In After a patrol of the city Sprat returned back to the Hawk nest where Clavell was doing research for their main investigation when the Super Computer gets hacked with a pre-recorded message. The message contain a human terrorist calling themselves "S" who later shows two corpses being James Marx and Akimi. Sprat is speechless at what he was and went to suit up again to conduct an investigation when Clavell stops him and tell him that he might need some help introducing Nora. A couple of weeks pass and Sprat is not much closer than he was when S made an appearance. Sprat did take notice that S was attacking government Registration building help Meta-Humans rather than humans. Soon Clavell find a lead to a possible location when S was emitting another transmission. Sprat and Clavell both sought out to find it leaving Nora at the Hawk's Nest monitoring the Super Computer. To everyone's surprise Dash from The Revenants was able to find Nora whom was on The Six's list to capture. Losing the fight Nora was knocked unconscious. Clavell rushed back at the Hawk's Nest to fight Dash, but Clavell had a heart attack and was incapacitated. Sprat shortly arrive to face Dash and initially was losing the fight, but was able to get the upper hand inject a paralytic poison into Dash causing his fast metabolism to speed up the process. Turns out Sprat has see Dash operate before and was able to observe and deduced a way to combat Dash given his power of extreme speed. Later keep Dash locked up Sprat began to question him to see what he knows as that whats going on in the city, but unfortunately Dash was able to send a stress signal alerting Troll one of the heavier Revenants. Troll attacked Sprat nearly crushing him, but Sprat managed to distract troll and escaped, Nora and Clavell were no longer in the cave at this time, then Troll freed Dash. Dash then remarks how not all is lost since they can now confirm Hawk is back and they know where his base of operations is all the while Dash doesn't notice teh tracer Sprat left on him back. Eventually S revealed himself to be the famed pop star Hibiki who suddenly vanished and many speculate the he was place inside prison. Man Hunt The Six were sending out a bounty hunter called Virgil to gather certain vigilantes and heroes who could cause a potential threat to them and Joshua Tinker ended up being killed by Virgil. Sprat started to see a connection and chains of events going on and sought out answers. Sprat ventured to Tinker's old hotel room to find any clues as to who may of killed him, but suddenly he is attacked by Newt the leader of The Revenants. Sprat horribly loses the fight against Newt and get injected with Newt's venom causing Sprat to lock up and gets tossed out the building . Luckily Sprat manages to open up his wings and glide down and hit a few surfaces landing i an alley asking for assistance from the Hawk Nest. Clavell managed to save Sprat's life by making a temporary antidote to stop the venom from instantly killing Sprat. Turn's out Newt's venom is highly advanced meaning it's adapting to every injection of Clavell's antitode eventually rendering it useless. Power and Abilities Sprat has no power instead he has a skill of particular skills. Observation and Retention: Due to his intellect Sprat is a extremely skillful Detective and is able to deduce things and find the text behind the words. Police Training: Basic and advance training in his time at the Academy including combatant skills, fire arms skills, and take downs. Hawk Training: Even though dwarfed by his specialist training he received some basic training from The Old Hawk mostly on how to utilize the gadgets. Suit and Gadgets: Due to the nature of his suit and improvements made by The Old Hawk this new Hawk-Suit greatly surpasses the originally with many trinkets and gadgets to help due battle against powered threats. Paraphernalia Seattle Police Department Jacket Seattle Police Department Cap Hawk-Suit Category:Heroes